The Final Champion
by La Rei
Summary: The New Hoenn Champion has her hands full from the moment the referee declares her victory. But, how long can she keep the title with the ominous threats of the destruction of the League itself? Reina must either save the League, or be the final Champion.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming a Champion

The Final Champion

Composed by: La Rei

KEY:

"(blah blah)" – pokemon talking (I figured I'd make it easy on myself)

*Flashback* – a character is recalling a previous memory

_Italics_ – Thoughts

This is my first story...so be nice :) Criticism is welcomed

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU TRY TO SUE ME FOR. THESE ARE MY IDEAS AND ARE NOT TO BE USED BY ANYONE ELSE. Thank you :)

Chapter One: Becoming a Champion

*Flashback 3 weeks ago*

The look in his eyes mirrored mine: deep calculation. The final match in my journey to become pokemon champion, had come down to a one-on-one match between us.

"_Apollo hasn't much energy left"_ I thought. "_Then again his Metagross has to be low as well."_ The stand-off had been going on for at least five minutes. He knew I was close to winning and he close to losing. The Champion was about to fall.

I examined Apollo one last time, who was readily awaiting a command and lightly panting. He must have also been staring at his opponent. I knew Apollo was fast, agile, and could easily beat Metagross to the punch, but with his lowered condition anything was possible. I needed a move to match his abilities. The decision was last second and the most important of the battle.

"Leaf Blade, Apollo!" I ordered.

"Take Down!" he commanded in return.

Apollo had almost vanished with his speed of attack. Metagross was on a head on collision course with Apollo. These next few seconds were to determine the fate of who belonged to the Title of Hoenn Champion. Apollo seemed to speed up even more as he went in for his strongest move. Excitement, fear, anxiety and hope flooded my body all at once in those few seconds as I watched the final move. With blurring speed Apollo used his signature move on his foe, at the same time he hit him back with his most powerful move. Each pokemon was flung backwards when the collision occurred.

"Apollo!" I cried out. After a few seconds he slowly got to his feet, swaying back and forth and stumbling. I turned my gaze to Metagross. He still hadn't gotten up. The feelings became more prevalent.

"Meta...gross..." the pokemon sighed as it fainted. After that moment everything happened so fast.

"Battle complete! Winner is Reina of Littleroot town! Congratulations to the new Hoenn Champion!" the referee declared. The words sounded like distant mumbles that didn't compute with my brain. I felt my legs running to Apollo and my arms wrapping around him. Smiling, he hugged back.

"Are we Champions?" I asked.

"(I believe so)." he responded.

"We did it, Apollo! You were absolutely amazing...I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed.

"(Well deserved for my skilled trainer)." Neither of us noticed Steven waiting to talk to us until he cleared his throat.

"Well, you have truly proven your skills a trainer with your mastery of both skill and style, which are difficult to combine together, only skills that a Champion can posses." He said. "I have been here for five years now, waiting for someone to take the title, and you are most definitely worthy."

"Thank you, Steven." I responded fighting a smile. "You certainly challenged me in ways that I wasn't expecting, you're a fa-nominal trainer."

"You flatter too much." He said smiling. "But enough of that! Come, Reina, the new Champion of Hoenn!" I called Apollo back to his pokeball and followed him to the registration room. We walked through hidden doors in the back wall into a room with crystal clear glass floors. Reflection of something on the walls caught my attention. On the east wall about 50 feet away from where we were walking, three huge panels were in place displaying what I assumed the previous champions. Steven and the team I had just defeated were displayed to the far right. Someone was carving something into the bottom of his panel which I could make out to read: "Defeated April 22, 2010 to Reina M. Swanson." My stomach swelled with excitement and pride.

To match the floor, the back wall reflected us from it's 40 foot high glass mirror. In front of the breath taking wall was a familiar looking machine found in poke centers.

"Reina! Lay your team on the container and watch as you and your friends are inducted in the Hall of Fame!" Steven explained. A screen lowered from the ceiling as I set my six teammates in the container. The computer hooked up to it beeped to life, and flashed in the container to gather information from the pokeballs.

The screen came to life and emitted a monotone voice. "Hall of Fame inductee number ten: Reina Marie Swanson. Date: Saturday April 22, 2010. Time: 2:22PM. Registration number: 6578439. Team members: Sceptile, AKA "Apollo" Male, Grass type; Camerupt, AKA "Aries" Female, Fire/Ground type; Sharpedo, AKA "Posideon" Male, Water/Dark type; Swellow, AKA "Artemis" Female, Flying/Normal type; Gardevoir, AKA "Athena" Female, Psychic type; Aggron, AKA "Zeus" Male, Steel/Rock type. Welcome, to the Hall of Fame."

The screen displayed my face and my team proudly as I gazed up to it. Balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling as triumphant music started. I took my team back, and let Apollo back out. Back to full health, he hugged me harder. Laughing, both Steven and I spent the next few minutes talking over champion things such as what I needed to do now, explaining my duties as champion, and other miscellaneous things such as training techniques. He also explained his story and utter relief someone beat him. His parents lived far away in Rustboro City, where he will be moving to help take over his father's company. He even mentioned a quick interest in meeting up with the gym leader Roxanne.

After registering each other in our pokenavs, Steven led me back through the way I ascended to the Champion room. Each of the Elite Four congratulated me and expressed interest in battling under me. Steven told me he'd wait in the lobby as I went outside to face friends and family. Once outside, conversations stopped as eager eyes bore into mine waiting for an answer. At the front of the crowd stood my mother and my father, which was a huge surprise with my father being a gym leader and my mother a full time breeder. Behind them were various friends and neighbors, all from Littleroot. The fact that they all traveled so far made my eyes swell with tears. Seeing this, my mother started "Oh, honey..."

"Mom, I'm Champion!"

Excitement broke out all at once. Overlapping congratulations and cheers broke out as I felt arms wrap around me. First to reach me were my parents. It felt like I was drowning in a sea of arms and cheers.

"Reina, we're so proud of you!" My mother cooed.

"You're just like your dad." My father laughed.

"Thank you so much for coming...all of you. It means so much." I responded smiling.

"And look at Apollo! He looks so strong!" Praised my father.

"He won the match for me" I beamed. Apollo smiled, and I swore I saw his cheeks get a little red.

"Your daughter is very talented." Steven appeared at my side. "As is Apollo, and the rest of her team." Whispers started flying around as the fallen champion appeared. "But as the new champion, she must go through one more challenge: addressing the media. So say your goodbyes Reina and meet me in the lobby."

"Look at my baby! A Champion and TV star all in one day!" gushed mom hugging me again.

"Crushing...lungs..." I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry baby!"

"Thank you again, everyone, for coming. Steven said I have to move all my stuff up here, where I'll be living now. So I'll be home in a few days to do so."

It took a few more minutes for my mother to let me go and for everyone to say goodbyes. I promised over and over I'd be home in the next few days. Once everyone had gone, Apollo and I went back into the lobby and met up with Steven. He explained to me what to say and told me that he'd give a brief introduction. I gave my permission to let my five battles be televised. He also instructed that after a few questions from the media, that he'd save me from them. Thanking him in advance I followed him through the side door to a beautiful garden where in the middle stood a small clearing with a podium standing in the middle. Hooked up to the mahogany podium were twelve microphones from various news stations from around Hoenn.

"Wait here, and on cue, come on out." He said laughing a little. "Remember, smile!"

As soon as he stepped out a deafening crowd of voices sounded.

"Thank you, thank you." Steven started "I am here to announce the results of today's challenge. Reina Swanson of Littleroot town challenged the Elite Four earlier today and indeed did make it to challenge me. A proper refereed match ensued as Reina and her team took on my own. With her permission, she has allowed the release of her five battles to the media. These battles show her climb to her ultimate victory. Please welcome, the New Hoenn Champion, Reina Swanson."

I walked out and was barraged by questions before I could even take my place at the podium.

"Reina! Reina! Gabby from Lilycove News, How does it feel to be the one to beat a champion of five years?"

"It still feels like a dream that I, just a small town girl, could raise a team that would be able to beat a legendary trainer as Steven. It was an honor and a privilege to battle him."

"Reina! Reina! Ty from Fortree Circuit, which pokemon were in your lineup?"

"I have Apollo here, Aries, Artemis, Athena, Posideon and Zeus. You'll be able to see them all on the videos."

Question after question I answered until Steven signaled me to leave, and guarded by Apollo, escaping was easy. I turned to go back up to the Champion room to meet up with Steven again, but was frozen in my tracks when I came face to face with my rival.

"Well well well, little Reina is now the Champion now?" he said in a sing song voice. "Hard to believe...it seemed as only yesterday we both received our starters from my father. He sends his apologies that he couldn't be here today. He's visiting a friend in the Johto Region for some radio show." On cue, his Blaziken referred to as "Laziken" appeared.

Apollo growled as I responded "Yes, Louis, I'm champion now. After I beat you all those times around Hoenn and just recently in Victory Road, I'm shocked that you'd think I'd lose."

"You never know." He responded slyly. "But both you and I know that those battles were in harsh terrains not suited for all types of pokemon...nothing like a cozy arena."

"You're blaming our surroundings for your losses? I knew you were pathetic, but never did I think you'd blame nature for your team being utterly destroyed by mine."

"An arena is always better...and once we're in one together, we'll see whose team gets destroyed."

"Are you suggesting that you're going to try and take my title from me so soon?"

"It's next on my list of things to do."

"I'm shocked that you'd ignore the standards of the Pokemon League. Every trainer knows that once a new Champion is crowned, there is a month waiting period before any other challenges can be issued in order for the new Champion to make any necessary changes or alterations to the arena or any other division of the league. But then again you're not every trainer, are you Louis? I mean, who names all their pokemon with a name starting with 'L?' I think it'd remind you of losing too much."

"I know the regulations, Reina." He spat. "All the time I spend winning the poke contests in Lilycove has paid off in my pokemon's confidence growing, which in turn sets off a chain reaction in the way they train. Not to mention they're confidence and security of performing in an arena. Maybe the scores of ribbons they have drive them to train even harder. As for their names, you may be more original, but once I'm champion their names will become legendary for the team that dethroned a champion who held the title for a month. Which I believe is the shortest ever...no?"

Apollo growled again, as Laziken laughed in response. "I suggest you get your hopes higher Louis, that way when I crush you, that being if you can even get past my Elite Four, you won't ever bother me again with your silly threats."

He theatrically winced and grabbed his heart. "Ooh Reina, right in my heart. You're comebacks are as bad as your battling style."

"Well if those are bad, I'd hate to think of how bad yours are if I've beaten you every time you've challenged me."

His face getting red, and Laziken on edge, it could have fooled me that he was going to attack right then and there. "You, Reina, will get what is coming to you! One month from today, you will be dethroned, humiliated, and crushed as my team eliminates yours without a scratch on them!" He stormed out of the lobby to the outside with Laziken following in tow and disappeared into Victory Road.

*End Flashback*

Sitting in her room at the League Headquarters, Reina recalled her climb to glory. Being finished writing it down on a notepad, she smiled. An autobiography was a great idea for future champions to look upon. Steven had been great with explaining everything, but a few things had to be figured out for herself. Besides, she never passed up a chance to humiliate Louis.

A lot had happened in these past days however. Along with the title of Champion came the option of fixing up the Champion Battle Arena with a style that fit your pokemon or battle style. Reina took full opportunity to let her creativity go wild. Based upon her team, she designed the field to adapt to each of her pokemon. She even tested it with each of her pokemon. The final result was a rock type field with protruding branches from the walls and a wide variety of sized rocks and boulders centered around a medium sized pool of water. The field was wide enough to hold a two-on-two battle style, which Reina had opened the option of. None of the either Elite Four had wanted to change the style, and preferred a one-on-one style. The four original Elite had remained as well. The Ghost specialist Helena, Ice expert Rownan, Steel master Georgina, and Dragon Mogul Bregan.

The registration room, she decided, was to remain untouched besides the addition of her Champion panel. When she had the time, Reina went into the room to gaze upon past champions. Stretching back over a course of 40 years. Each champion controlled a certain type of pokemon, much like the current Elite Four. This made Reina the first to use a wide variety of types. Looking back at the champions, a lot preferred to use Dragon type. Trion, the first champion, had held the title of Champion the longest. For 8 years he and his team consisting of Kanto pokemon stood undefeated.

_"A challenge," _Reina thought. "_I'll be Champion longer than he was."_ Laughing to herself, Reina took one last look at the Champions and left the glass room to check on the alterations asked by the Elite Four to their arenas.

* * *

"AGAIN LUNA!" Yelled Louis. Training in Victory Road was the best way to get tougher quicker. With Lectectic and Larlah at the Daycare, he could concentrate on his remaining four pokemon. His Lunatone was perfecting it's rock throw move to the point where falling rocks were unavoidable. Tired and clearly worn out, Luna again performed the move. This time the rocks formed an air tight even circle on the ground.

"Good job, Luna." He said calling it back. "Go Loggron!" Aggron roared as he appeared.

"Loggron, you need to be trained to match up against Reina's own Aggron. He has the special ability you don't, which gives her a slight edge. If she uses brute strength as a tactic, then we have to be stronger."

"(No problem)."

"Go find some big boulders and concentrate on strength."

"(You won't be disappointed)."

Laughing to himself, Louis watched as his Aggron found a boulder the size of dining table and began lifting it over and over. He turned behind him where Laziken was kicking even bigger boulders over and over until they shattered. Soon his kick was going to be a one-hit-KO. Lisha would be fine for training now, his earthquake and surf attacks already made a pokemon faint in one hit. When a mystic water or soft ground was equipped, he was unstoppable.

"_Not only will the Champion fall at the end of this month, but I will prove myself the strongest trainer in all of Hoenn!" _thought Louis. "_M_y _conquest in taking over Hoenn will be one step closer...and maybe, just maybe...I will offer my rival to be my right hand woman...and eventually my wife. Mind __control or not!"_

Laughing out loud now, his evil cackles bounced off the walls of the cave and filled the cave with a sense of lurking doom that suddenly empowered his pokemon to work harder than they had before.

* * *

"Impressive. She looks like a legendary trainer in the making."

"Sir, anyone to beat Steven is automatically legendary."

"I know, imbecile!"

"Sorry, sir."

"We need to introduce ourselves to her. Not as who we really are, mind you. The Elite Four challenge must cease to exist. With the tenth Champion newly crowned, this will be as easy as taking candy from a baby skitty."

"How will we go about this Sir?"

"What's a girl's one weakness?" He smiled devilishly. "Her heart." Evil laughter filled the small room, accented by the flashing from the Big screen TV.

"Battle complete! Winner is Reina of Littleroot town! Congratulations to the new Hoenn Champion!"

~End of Chapter One

Comments and Criticism welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance of Loss

Chapter Two: Acceptance of Loss

KEY:

"(blah blah)" – pokemon talking (I figured I'd make it easy on myself)

*Flashback* – a character is recalling a previous memory

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mornings never went well with Reina. Waking up early, which she considered anytime before 11AM, never helped with anything. Becoming Champion however, forced her to tackle that problem. An alarm was set to go off at 7AM every morning, no exceptions. This morning wouldn't be too bad, none like yesterday with the TFC showing. It was a shopping day in order to prepare for opening day which was three days away. All of the Elite Four were back in their hometowns, enjoying the comfort in having new arenas and reminiscing with family.

After performing the usual morning rituals, Reina grabbed her pokeballs and left her house on League grounds. Out from the surrounding forests came the house guard dogs, imported from the Johto region. A Houndoom and Arcanine were responsible for ensuring the security of her mansion. And mansion it was. With ten bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, a full sized kitchen, three dining rooms and various recreational rooms above the full sized indoor pool, the mansion towered over the ground with its four stories.

Reina smiled as she saw her own security system. Being a lover of fire types, it was even easier to love them. "You keep our house protected now," she started. "I'll pick something up for both you."

Barking with joy lasted only a few seconds until the serious, alert faces appeared.

"Go, Artemis!" called out Reina. Swellow chirped with happiness. "We're going to Lilycove, my dear. No rush, I know you love slow flights."

Once mounted, Swellow jolted into the sky and began to soar over the sea. Gazing on swimmers below was always amusing when flying. They'd look up the moment the sun was momentarily blocked, realize it was Reina, and start cheering or waving. Artemis was abnormally big for a Swellow. This did not hinder any part of her training or battle technique, for her speed was if anything vastly improved. If the situation called for it Artemis could reach Lilycove, a good 20 mile trip, in ten minutes. Not being in a hurry at all today however, called for a more slow, peaceful flight. Mentally preparing herself as Artemis descended, Reina took a few deep breaths as she landed a few feet away from a crowd of people.

"Return, Artemis." Thankfully she landed right in front of the department store, so there wasn't much time for fans to swarm her. Coming out of the store though, well, she'd get to that bridge when it was time to cross it. Shoppers stopped dead in their tracks if they recognized Reina, which it wasn't very hard. Sporting a mind-blowing sleeved cloak with a lifted collar that framed her neck and extended down to her knees told anyone that a Champion was in the room. Today she tried to look more casual: a frilly gray blouse fastened by a black fashion belt around her waist above gray skinny dress pants which slid into black knee-high heeled boots. The white cloak accented her whole outfit, including her unique hair style. When it wasn't tied back in a ponytail, her wavy brunette hair laid down a few inches past her shoulders with different layers ending before then. Red and Orange streaks highlighted her hair to create a flame look; a tribute to her love of fire pokemon. Bangs draped perfectly over her left eye, which were specially colored with the red orange flame look to bring out her contrasting ice blue eyes.

Smiling politely to the people with their mouths dropped to the floor and to those who drooled, Reina made her way to the second floor to purchase the best items to battle with. On the League's dime, she wasn't limited to what she could buy. Not needing much, the basic healing items were bought: Pokemon treats for Houndoom and Arcanine, 100 Max Potions, 100 Full Restores, 100 Full Heals, and lastly 100 Max Revives. As she was finishing the purchase and the suddenly grumpy cashier was bagging all her items into a massive bag, her pokenav beeped four times indicating a message.

"It's Steven. After the Trainer's Club incident it is imperative that from now on if you have the need to contact to me you do so via our pokenavs. It is only for the betterment and preservation of your name, and unneeded media attention is not only annoying but unhelpful. Enjoy your last few days of rest before the League opens again."

Reina sighed. The message brought up major highlights of that day, as well as mixed feelings. Since he became Champion, Reina looked to Steven as a role model. He had guided her through all the tricks and minor annoyances of being the Hoenn Champion, as well as saved her from Media Traps and even fans. The only exception being that one day at the Trainer's Fan Club...

Shaking that from her mind, Reina tried sorting out the message. It was obvious Steven wouldn't be visiting the League grounds any time soon. Who cares what the Media said? With being a Champion comes the rumors of basically everything floating around. Already there was one about Reina abandoning her parents and severing all ties to friends due to her recent claim to fame.

"_Steven has lived through five years of Media annoyance...why would one rumor of us dating cause such a weird reaction? Is he afraid it'll ruin his chances at being with Roxanne? Or maybe the image of his father's company? None of that makes sense though...Roxanne wouldn't care about Steven helping me out, and his Father gave me my first pokenav free of charge for helping the company, why would he resent any relationship between Steven and I? Or...oh my! What if Steven does li-" _

"AHEM!" the cashier held the ginormous bag in front of Reina's face. She took the bag, thanking her. With the massive shopping bag, Reina maneuvered her way outside where, indeed, a crowd was waiting. Flashing cameras and paper were shoved in her face all at once. Pushing her way through the crowd proved a challenge, elevated more with the bag. Once in a relatively cleared area, she called out Artemis and secured the bag to her back.

"Can you drop this off in the Champion room for me, Artemis? Then come back here to the store, there's a few things I wanted to do around the area."

"(Of course! Should I take my time or make it fast?)"

"Take your time," She responded smiling. Artemis's personality always made her happy.

"(You got it, Reina!)" calling into the air, no doubt to impress the by standers, Artemis shot into the air and flew with amazing speed until she was out of sight. Laughing quietly again, fans swarmed around her new location and asked for her autograph. She politely excepted, signing all the pieces of paper shoved in her face. Everything went well until the last fan asked about the TFC incident.

"Are you dating that Frank Guy? It looked like he planted a good kiss on you there," he said laughing.

"No, I'm not."

Sensing her anger, the fan thanked her and left quickly. "Apollo, come on out."

"(Good Morning, Rei.)" Stretching, Apollo emphasized his muscular limbs for another small crowd pointing at Reina. "(What's going on today?)"

"Just trying to relax a bit before returning to headquarters, it's a lot easier to relax on the beach here and think than cramped up in a room. The League isn't expecting me back for another hour or so." They made their way to a secluded area by jumping over various ledges, which Apollo enjoyed a little too much. After a few minutes of searching, they rested on some boulders by the sea side. "A fan brought up the day at the club just now."

Apollo shuddered and became less peppy, as he ran over his mistake again and again. "Aw, Apollo...It's not your fault. I should have defended myself more, rather than relying on everyone to do it for me."

*Flashback*

"This, Reina," Steven said. "Is the Trainer's Fan Club. The building is packed almost everyday with fans from around the region at times, watching the most talked about battles: Champion battles. Meaning, your journey has been watched over and over probably since it aired on TV. Prepare yourself, and together, we'll take on the massive obsessive crowd." He was laughing through the last part as he was reaching for the knob.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his hand on the door knob. I blushed slightly. "Can I bring Apollo or someone with me?

Staring at my hand, he replied "You'll need your whole team eventually. Not only do they obsess over us, they obsess over our pokemon too. Last time I was here, a little boy wouldn't let go of my Skarmory until his mother came and pried his fingers off of her."

My eyes got wide. "Oh...wow."

Smiling, he removed his hand from under mine, and opened the door. Heads immediately turned and shoes pounding on the floors sounded like thunder as at least 30 trainers rushed to greet us. After Steven quieted the crowds and got them under control with the help of his Metagross, everyone moved outside to view the pokemon. I sent out my whole team, while Steven sent out just his Skarmory along with his Metagross. "Oohs" and "Ahs" were echoed in the growing crowd as they gazed upon my team. Kids took their turns meeting each of them, while Steven, Skarmory, Metagross and I kept an eye on everything. I couldn't help smiling at times with Artemis and Athena. With Artemis' Jolly nature, she quickly won the hearts of many. She even offered quick rides for the kids after I OK'd it with Steven. The kids always returned with wind-blown hair and wide eyes. They immediately walked back to their parents and asked to sit down for a bit. Athena, being the Psychic type, amazed everyone with her abilities when they weren't too awe-struck to move from her beauty. She could transmit images to people's minds and copy their emotions, as well as performing tricks with Apollo's assistance. Poseidon, Zeus and Aries were another story. Being a Shark, Poseidon was approached by few. As with Zeus looking like a complete monster with his two foot long horns and massive claws. Aries had the problem of having mini volcanoes on her back, which caused mother's to fear for their children's safety. The three didn't mind it too much, however. They still tried showing off for the older crowds to gathered to observe them. So far, everything was good. Unfortunately, that was observed too soon.

A trainer who was next in line had his eyes wide staring at me. Seeing this first, Steven casually moved closer to me, as did Apollo. When his turn came, he bolted full speed at me aiming for a kiss. Steven restrained him just in time, while Apollo got in front of me.

"Reina! REINA! It's YOU! I can't believe it's YOU! I am your BIGGEST Fan! I've watched your battles over and over since they aired, and have studied your techniques and learned from your beautiful battling style! You are impeccable! Let me go, you wash out!" His tone changed drastically as he addressed Steven.

"Uh...thank you." Was all I could get out. With Apollo standing by, Steven released the fan, and came to my side. The fan rushed up to me and asked for an autograph on about 20 different things. And then asked for a lock of my hair. Steven asked him leave after that point, to which he refused. After endlessly spitting out more love requests and both flattering and obsessive comments, I asked Steven to remove him from the premises. Steven put one arm tightly around his shoulders and started walking him towards the police station talking to him about obscure things to attempt and distract him. Once he realized what was going on the fan ran around Steven, and while Apollo wasn't looking, he locked his arms around mine pining them to my sides and kissed me with so much force it knocked me to the ground hitting my head on the hard stone walk, and caused me to lose consciousness. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a local hospital surrounded by Apollo and Steven.

He filled me in once I was all together telling me that Frank, the fan, was quickly handled by both himself and Apollo. The cops were called and arrived promptly with the ambulance. Athena had saved me from much more injury than I should have had, to which I owed her much.

Once I was checked out by Nurse Fria and released, only given a mild pain pill with side effects such as dizziness and drowsiness, Steven insisted that I fly with him. I thanked Apollo, who had been acting depressed since I had woken back up, with a hug and returned him to his pokeball, and waited on a bench while Steven with-drawled a pokemon that could carry us both back to the Pokemon League.

The Media, of course, had swarmed the bench where I was sitting asking about the incident earlier today. Still a little dazed from the whole ordeal, and not knowing a lot of details myself, I was easily overcome by the Media asking more and more personal questions. I asked them to wait until Steven came back. But since when does the media ever do something like that? On cue, he exited the building and called out his Salamance, which deafened the nearby area with a mighty roar. The media stopped dead, and began running towards him questions blazing. Thankfully he pushed through them all and picked me up bridal style to carry me to Salamance. He set me in front of himself on Salamance, and took off quicker than I would have liked to. Before we took off, I heard far away voices. Not caring what they said, I focused on trying to see straight. Seeing my swaying body I assumed, he wrapped one arm around my waist and steadied me against his chest. After that, I must have fallen asleep because next I knew I was in my bed with a note from Steven explaining what happened, and what measures I should take with the media questioning anything about that day. He assured Frank was taken care of by the local police, and behind bars for the time being. Steven sounded strange tone wise in the note, like he was distancing himself more than he had been in the past few days.

*End Flashback*

"(I still should have never looked away. What if he did something worse? I could have done nothing to stop him.)"

"Don't think like that, Apollo. You're the best guardian I could have, and I feel safe every time I'm with you."

Apollo smiled, "(I am your fastest team member after all...)." Watching the waves crash against the beach caused a sudden drowsiness that was hard to fight off. Apollo moved Reina closer to his side to allow her head to rest on his shoulder. With the gentle sounds of small waves swarming and ebbing the shore and wild Wingull cawing to the wind, Reina fell asleep on the shoulder of her closest friend while we watched over her ensuring a peaceful, relaxing, afternoon snooze under the warm sun.

*Day of TFC Incident*

"Honey! Come here, quickly!" yelled Mrs. Swanson. "Reina is on TV!" Mr. Swanson came into the living room and sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Where is she at? Lilycove?"

"Reina! Why were you so under protected earlier at your showing at the TFC?"

"Uh.."

"Reina! Was that your first kiss?"

"No..''

"Reina! Are your bonds with your pokemon fading because they weren't paying attention to you?"

"What...?"

"Reina! Is Steven that bitter about you defeating him that he'd let you be overcome by a wild fan?"

"Huh...?" She looked completely out of it. Her parents gasped. "Can you just wait until Steven comes back?"

"Reina!" Steven shouted. "Go, Salamance!" Salamance emitted a loud roar and caused everyone to stop dead quiet. Th media swarmed Steven and barged him with the same type of questions after they recovered. He pushed through everyone and picked Reina up bridal style and set her on Salamance.

"Reina has suffered minor injuries and is on a pain pill that has obviously been causing her drowsiness. We'd appreciate if you'd let her rest. That is all." Steven set Reina on Salamance and wrapped an arm around her waist and the media shot questions out about a secret relationship between the two of them. Faster than the questions, Salamance took off into the sky.

"This is Gabby from Lilycove News reporting live from in front of the Lilycove Hospital. You have just seen the beginning of a beautiful relationship between past and present champions Steven and Reina. Will this blossom into a partnership that will last a life time? Or crumble into the dust due to hidden feelings about secret resentment over the Champion Title? We'll keep you posted! Once again, Gabby reporting Live, May 18th, 2010 from Lilycove Hospital, Channel 4 news."

"Oh My Rayquaza..." gasped Mrs. Swanson.

"How dare they do that to my daughter!" raged Mr. Swanson. "In such a fragile state...they have no boundaries or respect for human life!"

"Ben, honey," Mrs. Swanson started. "Why don't we call Reina?"

"You saw her," replied Ben. "She's basically out of it, and all of this isn't going to help her. We'll call her tomorrow, when she feels better. Our girl is strong, Erin."

"Oh, I know," replied Erin. "But she's just become Champion...poor thing."

"Targets are in sight, sir."

"Perfect. Commence Phase One."

"Electrode," whispered the grunt. "Roll into the house, and use Explosion." The white and red ball rolled around from the back of the house as the grunt ran off for cover. Barging through the front door, Electrode located itself in the middle of the house despite the raised alarm from the family who occupied the home and promptly exploded. The house went into flame within seconds. The roof collapsed before any help could arrive and the dust cloud covering the disaster was so thick no one could enter. Within minutes, the fire department arrived with several water, ground and flying pokemon. Each set out to do special tasks to help the fire be contained. When it was safe for humans to enter, firemen along with Machoke and Machamps ruffled through the debris until the bodies were found, crushed by boards that had fallen on them.

"Phase one complete, sir."

"Excellent, excellent...report back to base immediately." The grunt scurried to what was left of the back house to quietly return Electrode to his pokeball before he heard sirens approaching. With one last look to the house, he ran into the forest surrounding the home in the direction of the base.

Artemis landed in front of the League building gracefully and entered into the lobby through the giant doors. Smiling at all who she passed, Artemis flew through each arena until the Champion room was reached. She let the bag dropped to the floor, and spun around to the exit and flew back to the lobby.

"Artemis!" called the receptionist. "Artemis! I need you to give this to Reina immediately. It just came in via Wingull from Littleroot town." The receptionist tied the message to Artemis' leg and told her to fly as fast as her wings could take her.

A majestic yet urgent cawing pierced the afternoon air. Apollo looked upwards to the sky as he saw Artemis flying full speed towards the beach. Spotting the green figure, Artemis changed course from the store to the beach. Landing feet away from the boulders, Artemis glided next to the boulders.

"(Is she asleep? I have an urgent message for her.)"

"(She just fell asleep only ten minutes ago or so. Whose the message from?)"

"(It's from Littleroot...the lady at the big desk said I had to give it to Reina immediately)."

Yawning, Reina straightened up from her position on Apollo's shoulder. "What's up with all the talking, guys? Oh, hey Artemis." greeted a smiling Reina.

Artemis cut the string holding the letter with her beak and let Apollo hand the letter to her.

"It's from Littleroot...Maybe a letter from Mom and Dad!" she said happily. She tore the letter open and began reading. All emotion drained from her face as she got from one word to the next.

"(What is it, Rei?)" Apollo asked noticing the lessened mood. Reina dropped the letter as she felt nausea creep slowly into her stomach. Then out of no where, she fell to the ground and began to cry.

"(Rei! What's wrong!)" questioned Artemis coming closer. Apollo sat beside her. Reina was unable to speak. "(Can you read human, Apollo?)"

"(No, but Athena can!)" Artemis tapped the pokeballs on the ground until all of the team was out. Seeing their Master crying, all suddenly became concerned.

"(Athena! Reina got this letter, and she's been crying ever since she read it...can you read it to us?)" Chirped Artemis.

"(Sure)," she responded. She laid a hand on Reina's shoulder sending comforting emotions to her while she read the letter out loud to the rest of the team. "(Dear Reina, today, May 18th, 2010 at 3 pm, a fire occurred here in Littleroot. By electrical origin, the fire spread to the entire house and caused the roof to collapse. The victims were Benjamin and Erin Swanson. They were found under debris, and pronounced dead at the scene. Please return to Littleroot in Birch's laboratory as soon as you receive this letter. I'm sorry for your loss. Sincerely, Fire Chief James Louis Johnson)."


	3. Chapter 3: A Rough Start

Chapter Three: A Rough Start

KEY:

"(blah blah)" – pokemon talking (I figured I'd make it easy on myself)

*Flashback* – a character is recalling a previous memory

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Skylar!" Barked a voice looming in the darkness.

"Calm your Rapidashes, sir. I'm here."

"This part of the plan must be carried out with the utmost care! If you fail me, this will be the end of your career! I hope you comfortable with a broom and mop!"

"Reeeelax boss! No one can resist the charms of 'Kyarls 'Ky' Rarst.'"

"Then get down to that Funeral before your only friends are sweeper and mop-head!"

"While I'm capturing the heart of the fair Champion Reina...work on your threats...kay boss?"

"Hello?" Answered Louis.

"Son, it's your father. You need to come home immediately. There's been an accident at the Swanson home...Mr. And Mrs. Swanson are dead."

"Dead...?"

"They're house collapsed on them after an electrical fire started. Please come home, Reina will be staying at our house until she returns to Ever Grande. Put your petty rival differences aside and be the friend that Reina needs right now. I'll be expecting you by nightfall." His pokenav clicked indicating the other party hung up.

"Reina's parents are dead...? How tragic... I can't fathom what she's going through right now...Just think of the ways this'll affect her. HOW PERFECT! Larlah, go!" Altaria was released and turned to face her owner. "We need to fly to Littleroot, fast as possible." She climbed into the sky and began the speedy trip to his hometown.

Reina stood motionless in front of what was left of her old house. Burnt wood scattered the land as nothing was left standing. The shape of her house was burned into the ground, forever being a reminder that her house once stood here. She couldn't take her eyes away. Since the moment she landed she couldn't move or speak. The only thing that showed signs of life were her eyes as they teared up as her mind automatically recalled the last time she was here: to pack.

*Flashback*

"Reina darling!" squealed mom running up to me outside the house. Giving me a famous momma bear hug, she quickly said more things in a high pitch voice that I couldn't understand.

"Mom...crushing...me."

"Oh, sorry honey!" she laughed. "Come on inside, love! Your dad is inside making us some lunch." Walking through the front door caused the all too familiar smell to fill my nostrils: home. An unmistakable smile spread across my face as the next most noticeable smell appeared: my favorite meal consisting of mashed potatoes, gravy, chopped up turkey, broccoli and Pineapple Orange juice.

"Dad! You didn't have to make that just for me."

"It's an honorary meal for my daughter because she became the best trainer in Hoenn. I think that calls for celebration." He left his post at the stove to hug me and kissed my forehead. "Besides, we won't be seeing you much after today...you'll be busy." My mother sniffled.

"Aw, guys, this doesn't mean I'm just gonna leave home and never return. I'll always visit on the days off I have, and for holidays. Artemis can make it here in forty minutes at her fastest speed, we just clocked it. So I can be here in minutes really if you think about how far away Ever Grande is."

"Really? 40 minutes? That's amazing! You have to let me see your pokemon again before you leave. How's Apollo?" Dad always got excited over my team, being a Gym Leader and all.

"He's perfect, Dad." I answered. "Yesterday a pokemon coordinator came in to evaluate everyone and said that Apollo is the fastest pokemon he's ever seen. But don't let Artemis know that. The coordinator told me that it's mind blowing that Artemis is as fast as she is with her size. But that makes a deadly threat, size and speed! Oh, and Athena is special too, he said. Usually Gardevoir have one of two special abilities, and she can do both! Zeus has the better special ability too for his type. Any move that causes damage to him leaves him unscratched! Aries' fire attacks were measured at 1500 degrees Fahrenheit too. Which is utterly amazing. Poseidon is a beast in the water, too. He can swim up to 80 miles an hour so far and has room to improve!" I was breathless by the time I finished gushing over them and had sat down with everyone about to eat lunch.

"They sound perfect to breed too," my mom had recovered and had become very interesting in all the perks in my team. "Not that I'm suggesting anything, but a lot of people would love a pokemon descended from Champion pokemon..."

"I think I'll pass, Mom," I answered laughing a little. "I'm flattered, though."

"They've grown so much too since you battled me," Dad said. "Granted you didn't have your whole team back then, but Apollo has improved triple fold at least."

The rest of the meal consisted of more pokemon talk as well as sharing childhood memories, gossiping about recent events, reminiscing with old photos and conversing about dad's gym and mom's breeding services. After helping with the dishes, Dad insisted he check out my pokemon along with Mom. We went to our backyard and I released my pokemon. Realizing all of them were at my home away from home, the mood elevated quickly. While Mom was checking out Zeus, Poseidon and Aries, Dad observed all the quirks and abilities from Athena, Apollo and Artemis. I looked at both of them and smiled. My family had many connections with pokemon, and maybe that's what caused my strong bonds with them. 

Once the excitement finally ebbed over my team and they had examined every angle and quirk, the time for packing had arrived. Mom's mood dropped a little, but she did her best to hide it. My room was the same as I left it when I departed on my journey what seemed so long ago. More memories flooded my mind as my childhood flashed through my mind. Playing my nes on my TV, watching Steven win on the TV too...rearranging my pokemon dolls over and over...waiting for Dad to come home from the gym to give me my kiss goodnight...

We brought in Zeus to help with packing, which came in handy with the bigger stuff such as the Wailmer Doll that Lanette gave me. Mom broke out a sob every once in awhile, but tried to cover it by coughing or sneezing and blaming it on allergies. Soon everything was downstairs, and Zeus and Apollo started carrying boxes to the port off of Odale town where the League submarine was docked to transport everything to the headquarters.

"Promise to call and visit when you can?" Mom asked.

"Of course, as much as I can."

"I'm going to miss you so much, dolly." The mention of my nickname was enough to make some of my own tears to appear.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom." I hugged her, and the momma bear hug made another appearance. After checking for injuries, I hugged Dad.

"You keep your eye on the prize whenever those trainers start coming. My daughter is a Champion. No matter what happens."

"You know me, Dad. Losing is not an option."

"Be nice though, honey."

"I will, Mom." Tears sparkling in my eyes, I gave my final goodbyes, hugs and kisses. Apollo and Zeus turned the corner signaling the time to leave was upon us. "I love you guys." I choked up.

"We love you too, honey," Dad responded.

"Don't forget to keep in touch!" Mom reminded.

"I won't, don't you worry Mom. I love you." I looked at them one more time, not knowing when I'd see them next. I saved the image in my mind of them standing in the doorway: my father's arm around my mother's shoulder...both smiling and waving me farewell.

*End Flashback*

Tears continuously rolled down Reina's cheek. Artemis nudged her slightly and wrapped a wing around her protectively. The last image she had of her parents stuck in her mind. She focused all her energy in preserving it. Maybe a little too much energy, Reina's knees buckled beneath her. Artemis moved her wing down to her trainer. And cooed softly as more crying started.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry," Reina repeated over and over. Her schedule had been so hectic except for today that she never had the time to come visit again. The occasional phone call was made, but they only lasted a few minutes. The last words she heard her parents say were "We're so proud of you, honey. We love you!" on a message left on her answering machine. The tears rushed harder. Athena came out on her own. She laid a hand on Reina's free shoulder and cried with her. Artemis shed a few tears as well seeing her friends in pain.

"Reina?" At the sound of the voice, Artemis whipped around with lightning speed in an attack pose with talons arched. "Artemis! It's okay, It's just me, Professor Birch!" Artemis relaxed quickly and bowed her head ashamed. "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have snuck up from behind. Honest mistake."

Wiping the tears away, Reina slowly stood and faced the Professor. "Sorry for my condition, Professor. How are you?"

"No one expects anything grand from you right now, Reina. We're all grieving with you. My wife has prepared our guest room for you, and is open for you if you'd like to stay with us through this whole ordeal."

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate your hospitality." Along with Athena and Artemis, Reina followed the Professor to his house. The short walk only took them around the corner from her old house. Upon entering, Reina called Artemis back to her pokeball after thanking her for the company, and promised to take a flight on her soon. Athena stayed her, however which was for the best due to her ability to keep her emotions in tact.

"REINA!" a little boy darted from the living room couch to the door once she stepped through. "I can't believe it's you! YOU RULE! And you have...A-the-Athena!" the boy was starstruck.

"Joey!" called Mrs. Birch. "Don't bug her, honey. Hello, Reina. I'm sorry about him, he gets really excited very easily."

"It's no problem," she managed to smile. "Always nice to meet a fan."

With eyes still wide, Joey stuttered out "C-c-c-can I t-t-ttt-talk with Athe-Athena?"

"Sure you can," answered Athena. All heads turned.

"You can speak now?" exclaimed Reina.

"I've been working on it for a few weeks now. I've picked up on a lot that everyone has said, and I finally put everything together. Joey, was it? Why don't you show me your room?" Athena had a higher toned voice that sounded like a crystal clear bell chime. She could have been singing. With eyes still wide, he ran to the back of the house while Athena walked behind him gracefully as ever.

"Your pokemon never cease to amaze, Reina," chuckled Birch. "Even though Louis is Joey's brother, he still roots for both of you. I don't know what he'll do when Louis takes you on."

"I'd hope he'd root for his brother," Reina said. "I know Louis will need it. Not that I'm saying that your son is a bad trainer, he's not."

"It's quite alright, dear," Mrs. Birch smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied. "Professor? Have any...plans been made?"

"Just the basics. They wanted to ask you about specifics once you arrived. I'd expect them sometime later tonight...but if you'd rather handle everything tomorrow, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Tonight is fine," said Reina. "Would you mind assisting me though, Professor? I've never really done anything like this before."

"Of course," he smiled. "If you'd like, I can show you your room so you can unpack."

"Thank you." Birch led her back through the house into a hallway with three doors.

"This door on the right is the bathroom. The first on the left is your room, and the second is Louis'. He should be here tonight as well. Make yourself at home, and if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you again, professor." She manged a smile. He smiled back, so it must have been convincing. The room she was staying in was small and quaint, but made her feel at home. This brought tears to her eyes, to which she tried her hardest to fight back. However, whenever she started crying, there was no way to stop it. She sat on the bed looking out the window. She could see the remains from her house. There was nothing left. All the memories had in that house were limited only to life her memory gave them. This fact shook Reina to the core, causing more and more tears to make an appearance.

"_Hello, you've reached Reina's voice mail. I can't answer at the moment, I'm probably busy doing Championship stuff cause I'M CHAMPION NOW! Haha, leave a message after the beep!"_ At the sound of the beep, Steven hung up frustrated again. This was the fourth time he tried calling her, and fourth time to reach her voice mail. There was urgent instructions he needed to give her about opening day. He sighed and looked around his office. About the size of a classroom, there was plenty of room for anything he needed. He turned in his chair to gaze out upon the city. Looking out upon the quaint city of Rustboro always relaxed him. He could see everything. Even to the tunnel that laid a mile and a half away.

"Steven, sir," came a voice. It was his receptionist. "You have a call on line two from Slateport Industries."

"Thank you, Carlie." He responded. He answered the call about the Slateport Industries' need for one of the Stone Corporations' ships for a huge load being taken to Lilycove. Accepting, he arranged the details and thanked them for their business. "Carlie," he started. "If a representative comes from Slateport, allow him to do what is necessary for the ship. It's docked in Odale town."

"Thank you, sir." Speaking to her gave him inspiration. The League's receptionist may know where Reina is, and how to reach her. He dialed the number quickly.

"Hello, Pokemon League Headquarters in Ever Grande City this is Lola speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Lola, this is Steven. Is Reina available? She's not answering her pokenav and there's some last minute Champion things I need to instruct her on."

"She's not here in the City anymore. She left for Littleroot after she received a letter. She instructed me not to release any details I may uncover. But she did seem very unstable and almost hysteric."

"Thank you, Lola." Steven hung up. _"Interesting..."_ Steven dialed another number.

A female answered. "Birch residence, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Birch? This is Steven Stone. Is your husband available?"

"Oh, hello Steven! One moment please." He waited around for a few minutes and tried listening to background noise. He heard a faint laugh from a high pitch voice along with one slightly deeper one. And then "She's all set, but I suggest we wait a few minutes before asking her about dinner."

"Hello?" Came the professor's voice. It sounded very down.

"Professor, it's Steven."

"Oh, hello!" he sounded like he was trying to sound happier. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if something happened in Littleroot today...I need to talk to Reina about last minute things and she isn't answering her pokenav. The receptionist at the League Headquarters said she went immediately to Littleroot for some emergency. Do you know where she is?"

"Uhm," stuttered the Professor. "She is here in Littleroot...but I'm unsure how much she wants everyone to know. She's staying with us this weekend...Why don't you come here and try talking to her? I'm sure she'd love to have you here."

"I'll be right there, thank you." After hanging up he grabbed his pokemon and left a note for his father on his desk saying he's making a quick trip to Littleroot to check out something. He instructed Carlie to hold his calls and take messages if needed. He left the Stone headquarters and took flight on Skarmory.

"I'm home," called out Louis. "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Son!" Mrs. Birch ran out to the doorway and hugged Louis. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Son," he smiled hugging him briefly. "Thank you for coming. Reina is in the guest bedroom right now. I wouldn't bother her right now, though. She's unpacking."

"Of course," he showed a small smile. "How is she doing?"

"Best she can, I guess...for what all has gone on so far. By the way, Steven just called. He should be here in a few minutes as well. He said he needed to talk to Reina about some things. So let them have their privacy."

"Oh, I need to prepare more food!" Exclaimed Mrs. Birch. She ran off to the kitchen and busily pulled out more food.

"Big Brother!" shouted Joey running over to hug him.

"Hey, Joey."

"Did you know Athe-Atheeena can talk! It's amazing!"

"_Of course she fucking can."_ He growled. "Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"Can your pokemon do that?"

"Not yet..."

"Let me know when they can! I wanna talk to them!" Just then, Reina and Athena came into the living room.

"Hello, Louis," Reina tried smiling. "Sorry to invade your house like this..."

"It's quite alright, Rei." Reina flinched slightly. Inside, Louis smiled. "Anything we can do to help we will do in a heartbeat." Reina looked more uncomfortable. Athena growled quietly, she could sense the secret joy he was having. Louis glared at her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Professor Birch went to answer it.

"Come on in," he answered. Two men in blue suits entered the house.

"Hello, you must be Reina." said the first man. "My name is Daniel, and this is my partner Chris. "We're with the Odale Funeral Service. May we talk to you in private?" Reina nodded solemnly and added that the Professor would be helping her with the arrangements. Professor Birch directed them to the backyard porch where they could have some privacy.

"Who are those men, Mommy?" asked Joey.

"They're here to help Reina with a ceremony we have to go to soon."

"Is the ceremony in honor of Reina?"

"No, of her parents."

"Because their house burnt down?"

"Yes, Joey," she answered. "Reina's parents won't be coming back. So she has to honor them in a special way." She herself fought back a sob. "Come here and help me with Dinner. We're expecting another guest."

"I can help too," called Athena. Everyone jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. "I've helped Reina cook many times on the road."

"That'd be lovely, Athena." Louis' mouth dropped. So Joey wasn't lying. The sound of rain became audible as it increased in strength. Flashes of lightning and rumbling thunder followed soon after. Louis began setting the table for six, which took some special maneuvering. The sound of the storm began to increase. Mrs. Birch looked outside checking on Reina, her husband and the men, who were protected from the storm. They didn't seem to be effected.

"Should I get the door?" asked Athena.

"I didn't hear any-" a loud knocking on the door interrupted Mrs. Birch. "Oh," she laughed. "Go ahead." Athena glided to the door opening it quickly and beckoned the guest inside attempting to keep as much water outside as possible. Steven appeared in the living room soaking. Athena took his coat and hung it on a peg by itself and grabbed a bucket she sensed in the closet near by to hold the water that dripped from the coat.

"Thank you, Athena."

"You're very welcome," she replied smiling. Steven's eyes widened slightly, but smiled anyways. He muttered something, which could only be made out to sound like 'very talented.'

"Hello, Mrs. Birch, Louis...Where's Reina and the Professor?" he asked looking around the room.

"They're outside talking with two men outside on the back porch. They'll be finished shortly." She assured. Steven sported a confused look, but shrugged it off.

"It's Steven!" gasped Joey. "Before Reina, you were my idol! You battle so good!"

Steven smiled. "Thank you, you must be Joey?"

"HE KNOWS MY NAME!" he exclaimed. "MOM! HE KNOWS MY NAME!"

"Honey, quiet down. We don't want to disturb our other guests. You'll join us for dinner, won't you Steven?" asked Mrs. Birch.

"I'd love to, thank you."

"STE-" started Joey. "I mean, Steven! You can sit next to me! And then Reina can sit on the other side of me! It'll be so awesome!"

"Sounds like a plan, Joey." He smiled.

"So you're the guy Rei beat, huh?" inquired Louis. Athena growled again quietly.

"That'd be me," replied Steven. He heard Athena growl, but thought it only to be her dislike for her master's rival.

"You must have been pretty good to only leave her with one pokemon left. I saw the battles. Athena, you were knocked out first, weren't you?" Athena scowled, but resorted back to her calm face as quick as the scowl had appeared.

"Athena battled beautifully. As you should recall, she fainted two of my pokemon."

Louis pouted a little bit. Before a retort could be made, the back door opened revealing the two men, the Professor and Reina, whose face was a tad red. The two men said goodbye to everyone before running out in the rain to their car.

"Steven!" Reina said surprised. "I didn't know you were here..."

"I've been trying to reach you all day, and I decided to call Lola and she told me you were in Littleroot. So I called Professor Birch and he told me you were here, but not why...Who were those men?"

"Come on, Louis, Joey, let's go make your beds." Mrs. Birch rushed them out of the room. "Honey, keep an eye on dinner for me."

"But Moooom," whined Joey. "We just made them earlier today!"

"No we didnt, honey! Now come on, I'll let you jump on them while I get the sheets!" Joey's running was heard from the Living room.

"Did you notice anything on your way here?" asked Reina once they were alone.

"No...it was raining too hard to see."

"There was a fire just around the corner." Reina stopped and began crying. "It was m-m-my hou-ou-se. My parents both died." She broke down again.

"Oh My God," gaped Steven. "Reina...I'm so sorry." He embraced her with a secure hug. She rested her forehead on his shoulder due to his height, and cried more. Athena stood beside them and concentrated on trying to make her master feel better.

"I'm s-s-sorry I haven't checked my poken-n-nav today...I totally forgot about it."

"Don't worry about it, hun." he replied. "I can understand why."

"Do we need to talk about whatever you needed to now?"

"Not at all," he said smiling. "It can wait." Steven loosened his embrace ever so slightly in case she wanted to stop the hug. She didn't move. He smiled more warmly.

_"She wants to be comforted."_ Echoed a voice in his head. _"Go ahead."_

He looked at Athena, who smiled, and exited the room. Still slightly puzzled, he went with what he felt he should do; he absent mindedly rubbed Reina's back while laying his head on hers. Reina blushed slightly, only quietly sobbing now.

"It's going to be OK," assured Steven quietly. "I'll be here to do anything you need me to. I want to make things easy as possible for you."

"Can you handle the media and calling the Gym Leaders and Elite Four? A statement should be made...after all my parents were sort of well known."

"When should that be done?"

"Tonight if you can," she replied still in his arms. "The Funeral is tomorrow."

"Those men, were they the...planners?" He felt a nod. "Well I'd better get started then with the calls. Why don't you relax until Dinner?"

"Thank you, Steven," she said letting go of him. She kissed his cheek. "I'll help call when I'm done ordering the flowers and musicians. There really is no time to relax." As she left the room, Steven touched the spot where Reina kissed him. His cheek felt hot, but cool at the same time.

"_Is that what a kiss feels like?"_ We wondered. _"Well, that's only one on the cheek, who knows __what one on the lips feels like..."_Snapping out of it, Steven began the call list with the Medias. Calling the newspapers first for the obituaries, and then the television stations, who he didn't tell about the deaths, only the fire of Reina's childhood home. He requested no annoying paparazzi, but didn't know if his wish would be honored. He instructed any news team that was sent to Littleroot wait outside the laboratory and be ready by 9pm. The Gym Leaders took a little longer. Each hadn't talked to Steven in years, and were excited to get phone calls. Especially Roxanne. He started with the furthest away, being the Elite Four, and worked his way to the closest: Roxanne. It would have been Ben, he was the gym leader in Petalburg. Everyone sent their condolences, and promised to come to the funeral. He explained more specific details would be given by Reina in the media statement later that night.

Right as he finished with Roxanne, who was overly sympathetic despite her confusion why Steven was helping Reina, Mrs. Birch called everyone to dinner. Everyone ate in silence. Reina still hadn't come to the table, and everyone could hear her battling over the phone with someone. A few minutes after it was heard the sound stopped and she appeared in the dining room with blotchy eyes.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mrs. Birch." She apologized. "The musicians were hard to deal with."

"It's quite alright dear," she smiled. "Is everything worked out?"

"Fortunately, yes." Reina took her seat next to Louis, who shifted uncomfortably. She smiled to herself. "Did you call everyone, Steven?"

"Everyone." he assured. "The press will be here for a statement at 9, which gives you a couple of hours."

"Thank you," she smiled. "It means a lot."

"Is there anything we can do as well?" asked Professor Birch.

"Would you mind helping Steven with getting me over to the laboratory in case of paparazzi showing up? I can usually handle them by now, but I don't want to take any chances."

"No problem at all," he smiled. "If needed too, we can use Swampert to help."

"Swampert?" questioned Reina. "You mean the starter neither Louis or I picked is now a Swampert?"

"Yea," he smiled even bigger. "I go around sometimes and battle too."

"Way to go, Dad," Louis scoffed. "What's Joey going to use for a starter?"

"He won't be going anywhere for a while, son," he glared a little back. "I'll get more starters in a few years. There's a special island that hosts all of them."

"Dad?" asked Joey.

"Yes?"

"Does that mean I'm not going to have a pokemon to start?" he was tearing up.

"No no no, son," he started. "You'll get to have first pick."

He lit up immediately. "Okay!" Content, he finished his meal while whispering quietly about his decision for what starter he wanted. Steven picked up the mood for the rest of the meal. Time seemed to fly by. He noticed Reina smiling occasionally too, even though she barely touched her food. He did his best to involve Louis in all topics, who gave little more than two or three worded answers.

"They say that the Legendary pokemon are going to be come active again sometime too, as they do every 100 years or so," said Steven. "Have you heard of them, Joey? There's a lot of them."

"Only about Rayqu-uaza," he stumbled out.

"Oh yes," smiled Steven. "He's the big guy. Legends say the Regis, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, need to be unlocked by a special combination of moves and pokemon. The Latis, Latios and Latias, will appear to only those worthy of their abilities. However, they still have to go through the trickery of catching them. And the right hands of Rayquaza: Kyogre and Groudon. Kyogre represents the Legend of the sea, while Groudon the Lord of Land. You have a chance of finding and capturing them by following bizarre weather patterns that correspond with their type. If a sudden drought appears, then Groudon is near that area. Same with a sudden heavy rainfall in another area with Kyogre. The easy part is finding all them. The real challenge is trying to capture them. But you look the man for the task, Joey."

Joey's eyes lit up. "I'm gonna get Rayquaza! Oh My Gosh! I SAID IT! Rayquaza Rayquaza Rayquaza!"

"Good job, Joey, now eat your potatoes." His mother said unenthusiastically. Reina checked the clock which read 8:06PM.

"Would you like me to help in clearing up everything, Mrs. Birch?"

"Oh no, honey," she smiled. "Louis can help. You can go freshen up. Feel free to use anything you need to."

"Thank you, very much. Excuse me." Reina got up and walked somberly away from the table. As she turned the corner, it was like all the life was sucked out of her. The dim lighted room reminded her of the overpowering sadness that she had been trying to mask the whole evening. Taking a seat on the bed she wrapped her arms around her knees and took deep breaths. "_I got this...I'm strong."_ One look out the window shattered all defenses and released the floodgates.

After checking himself in the mirror one last time, Skylar walked out of his hotel room in Ye Odale Hotel. Checking his watch, he smiled and began his walk to Littleroot. The plan was to show up where she was staying, which he'd have to find out by asking around the little town, get her out of the house for a fun night out before the Funeral, and get her interested. It was a little shaky, and a lot had to be dealt with on the spot, but with his poise and expertise with the ladies nothing was a challenge. As he arrived in town, his eyes immediately flew on the pile of char that remained of Reina's house. _"Nice job,"_ he thought to himself. Next he spotted a crowd gathering at the laboratory, particularly Cameramen and women. He tapped a man on the shoulder and asked what the crowd was for.

"Reina is going to make a statement about her house that burned down. Rumors are that someone died too...but I don't trust it."

"Thank you, sir." Skylar went to the back of the crowd, trying to stay slightly hidden. It only took a few minutes before gasps and whispering broke out as three people rounded the corner. Reina was in the middle with Steven and Professor Birch on either side. They walked with her up to the podium and stayed behind her for the duration of the statement. Skylar studied her face, and saw slight redness under her eyes indicating she had been crying. Her hair wasn't as cared for as usual when she went out. She wore it long which was rare for her. Not that it didn't look great, but the regular person would know something was wrong.

"Thank you for coming," she began. "As most of you may have seen when you entered the town, a house has been burned to the ground. The house was mine, throughout my entire childhood and young life I lived there with my parents." She paused slightly, as if trying to recover. She sported a strong, confident look after a few seconds. "The cause of the fire has been determined of electrical origin such as something overheating or exploding. I have not brought all of you out here to express my sadness over a house burning down. The fire occurred earlier today, and sadly took the lives of Petalburg Gym Leader Benjamin Lowell Swanson and Expert Breeder Erin Mary Swanson, my parents. A funeral will be given Tomorrow following a brief viewing. This will take place at the Odale Funeral Home, and the cemetery located there starting at 1PM. I ask that no media attend, but all are welcome. Thank you." As she started leaving, questions began to come out regarding the fire and personal questions. Planned for this, Steven and the Professor held off the charging media while Reina ran behind the building where Apollo was waiting. She got on his back and he started running towards the exit of Littleroot. His plan was to circle around the surrounding forest until everyone had left. He found an out of sight place in a thick brush of woods just in front of the laboratory so they could keep an eye on the Media.

"Thank you, Apollo," she whispered. "I didn't want to take any chances."

"(Don't worry about it)." He laid his hand on her shoulder. Together they watched the dispersing media as newscasters addressed the home crowds to the cameras. Some tried questioning the Professor and Steven, but they refused any commentary. They eventually went back to their house once everyone had gone, signaling that it was safe to come out. Slowly, Apollo and Reina came out of the woods and began the short walk to the Birch home. Hidden in the night shadows, Skylar watched her walking. He had decided to wait until tomorrow to make his move, after seeing the bodyguards she had. It would be a lot easier to win her heart at the viewing and funeral than a random stranger asking her out on a date out of the blue.

"Soon, my darling Reina...soon." He departed back into the shadows.

"If you need anything at all that I can help with, I'm just a phone call away, OK?" Steven said whole heartedly.

"Thank you, Steven," Reina smiled. While the statement was going on, Mrs. Birch and Joey had gone to bed. Professor Birch soon followed, only trying to give Reina and Steven their privacy. Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Thank you for more than today too. For guiding me through all the Champion things, coming with me on appearances...everything you've done."

"It's all in the job, my dear." He responded smiling. Embracing her again, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be just a minute flight away. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Reina." She stayed in the room until she watched the door closed. Slowly, she walked to her room smiling the whole way. As she entered into the room, a figure was waiting for her on her bed. The smile faded.

"Hello, Rei." he greeted smirking. "Nice speech."

"God Louis, you scared me!" she said jumping a little bit. "What do you want? I want to go to bed."

"We all know you aren't going to sleep tonight. Your parents just died. But I just wanted to remind you that I'm next door...and I'm here for anything you need." He said the last part in a mocking tone. "If you and Steven are a thing now, then I'd keep it on the down low. That's the stuff paparazzi just dies to cover. And you'd better be nice to me. I'm sure they'd consider me a reliable source. Besides, how sick is that?"

"You have no reason budding into my personal life. It's a living hell right now. So why don't you go to sleep cuddled up to your teddiursa and skitty dolls and hope a shuppet or duskull doesn't come out of your closet or from under your bed to eat you, kay?"

"I had forgotten how much your comebacks hurt, my dear," Louis stepped closer. "You know what they say, you hurt the ones you love...you must love me a lot."

"In your dreams, Louis. Now get away from me."

"Fine, fine. I'll be nice. But just remember," he came up to whisper in her ear. "I'm just on the other side of that thin wall..." He smiled, and took his leave. Reina shuddered. Just trying to shake it from her mind completely, she changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers. She rolled over to face her window with her old house in sight. Concentrating on the night sky, filled with stars she slowly became lost in them. For just a few minutes she forgot about everything. The night sky was always so clear here. The night sky was one of her childhood loves, stargazing was an activity she enjoyed with her mother who was a whiz at the night sky. She gazed at all the constellations she could see, and surprisingly still name. However, just under the bliss she had from looking the never-ending night sky, rested her damaged home with the destroyed memories hanging on for dear life. Staring at the thin line between the two, Reina's eyes slowly closed as a few last tears rolled down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Phoenix Rising

Chapter Four: Phoenix Rising

KEY:

"(blah blah)" – pokemon talking (I figured I'd make it easy on myself)

*Flashback* – a character is recalling a previous memory

_Italics_ – Thoughts

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

7AM finally appeared on the clock next to Reina's bed. She had been staring at it since midnight. The worst nightmare had plagued the few hours of sleep that Reina could manage to get. Her parents hadn't died, she remained undefeated and Steven asked her out becoming a steady boyfriend. Doesn't sound like much of a nightmare? It became one when she realized it was just a dream. The Steven part confused her. Albeit it was very nice and she enjoyed it...but her doubt that Steven would ever feel that way crushed any hope that she had for that idea. Ever since she had woke up, her duller-than-usual blue eyes locked a gaze on the clock. She told herself that if she remained awake all night, that 7AM would be a reasonable time to get up. She was used to it anyways.

Slowly getting out of bed, Reina focused on trying to find the outfit she packed. A black blouse with lace trim on the neck and arm lines complimented the extravagant design bordering the bottom of the shirt. Being short sleeved she brought a black sweater for a back up in case she got cold, which happened frequently even in drastic weather conditions such as 100+ degree heat. Matching the shirt, black flare pants were hanging on a hanger hung in the closet. Laying on the bottom of the closet were black shoes with a 3in heel. Jewelry was laid on the nightstand by the bed consisting of: a black bead bracelet that wound up her arm a few inches, black diamond earring studs, and a necklace her mother gave her for her 16th birthday. Diamonds were wound into a weaving pattern style of small sapphires and rubies hosted my a silver chain. Incrusted in the chain were the faint words "Happy Birthday, Rei. We love you."

Not wanting to start crying, she grabbed all her items and entered the bathroom across the hall. From the moment glance she got, no one was up yet. The shower relaxed Reina for the few minutes she was in there. After she was done with washing her hair and body, she stood leaning against the wall letting the hot water warm her. Not wanting to take all the hot water, she exited.

After preparing her hair into a regular ponytail, and taming her bangs into a sleek angel above her left eye, she dawned the jewelry. Reina never liked putting make up on, but today she tried her best to apply some black eye liner and mascara. While applying the make up, she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were a tad bloodshot and small dark circles rested underneath.

"Oh great," she moaned. "Maybe Mrs. Birch can help with this." She exited the bathroom and shoved her dirty clothes back in her bag. Her pokenav beeped on the side table.

"Good morning, Reina. I hope you had a nice restful night. I don't want to bother you at the Birch house, so I'll meet you at the Funeral Home around eleven to help. It'd be my pleasure to bring you out to Lunch as well before the Viewing. Have a good morning, and I'll see you soon. ~Steven"

Reina smiled. The plan sounded very nice. She responded happily saying that Lunch sounded great. Until then she kept herself busy by making her bed, cleaning up any items she had left around the room by mistake, and re-reading the message. Noticing the strange action, she left her room and began making breakfast for everyone. Hearing the quiet clanging of pans, Athena came out. "Need any help?"

"As always," she laughed quietly. Together, they made pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast. She doubted that she would eat anything, but she made enough for five people. The smell of a complete meal brought a yawning Joey into the dining room.

"Mom...?" he yawned. "Oh, Reina! Hi!" he smiled. "I didn't know you were making us breakfast."

"I thought it was the least I could do for your family."

"Are those," he gulped. "Pancakes?" His eyes became as wide as the plates set before him.

"Yes they are," smiled Reina. "Made especially for you." Without another word, he sat down and helped himself to everything on the table. A few minutes passed until Mr and Mrs. Birch both entered the room.

"Do you think she likes her eggs...oh!" Mrs. Birch stopped when she and her husband entered. "I guess she beat us to it. You didn't have to, Reina."

"It's the least I can do for thanking your family for hosting me this weekend. I hope we made everything to your liking. Athena helped in evaluating what your family likes the most."

"Spot on," smiled the Professor. "I hope Louis wakes up soon to have some."

"I've got that one," Athena whispered so low only Reina could hear. She closed her eyes, and Reina could see a faint red glow beneath them. She smiled, Athena was using her move Nightmare. It worked as well on humans as it did on pokemon. Within seconds Louis ran into the room. Athena chuckled, which went unnoticed by Louis.

"Honey," said Mrs. Birch concerned. "You look live you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," he replied panting. "Good job on breakfast though, Mom. I'm starving."

"Reina and Athena made them," she smiled. "Impressive, right?"

"Uh, yea," Louis said taking his seat. "Looks good. I'm not very hungry though."

"I'll have his meal!" Joey said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Louis, you have to eat," said his mother sternly. "We have a big day today."

"The ceremony for Reina's parents, right? I hope they like what we do! Will we get to see them or no?" asked Joey. Reina choked up a bit. Louis snickered quietly.

"No, Joey, we won't." Professor Birch replied. "Here son, have my eggs."

"Okay!" he delightfully plopped them into his mouth.

"After breakfast, I was wondering, Mrs. Birch, if you could help me with something," inquired Reina recovering. "It should only take a few minutes, if that."

"No problem, honey." she smiled. Everyone ate the rest of breakfast with little to no conversation, besides Joey chirping away how good the food was. Reina was glad it was good, she didn't taste anything to see for herself.

Looking in the mirror, Steven fastened his tie tighter. He wore the expected black suit with black pants, but chose to pair it with a black tie with slight diagonal streaks of ivory. In his left breast pocket sat a small ivory colored flower. After one last look over, he gave himself approval. His new brown colored hair suit him better than the old gray. Making him look more professional, and more like his real age. His watch read 10:15AM. After his father heard the statement, he too promised he'd come to the funeral. Mr. Stone had been in the Johto region trying to expand business overseas, and came back with success. The mountain between Blackthorn City and the route that lay in between Cherrygrove and New Bark Town was now going to be more accessible with a new Chair lift. All were welcome to use it after receiving all the badges, or paying a fee of 10,000P. Not too shabby, if you think about it.

_Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring!_ His pokenav was shouting from his desk. He walked quickly over to it, and flipped it open even quicker. "Steven here."

"Steven! It's Roxanne," he could tell she was smiling from the way she said his name. "I didn't want to come over in case you were busy, so I decided I'd call. How are you?"

"Best I can be, I guess. It's a day of mourning. A gym leader passed away, along with his wife who was known to be the top expert breeder in all of Hoenn, possibly the world. Not to mention they were the parents of the newly crowned Champion of Hoenn, who is about to start in three days."

"It is horrible, isn't it?" She answered sounding down now. "Do they know who will replace Ben?"

"Not that I know of. It has to be a pretty strong trainer, who has already earned the first four badges. Those may be hard to find. We'll have to ask Flannery if she attends today."

"Speaking of which," she said lighting up again. "Would you like to walk to Odale together? Or ride together? It doesn't matter to me."

"I'm meeting up with Reina for lunch here in about 40 minutes, so I don't think we can. I'm sorry."

"Oh," she said sounding a little down again. "It's okay. I'll just walk. I'll see you there though, right?"

"Yea, I'm going to be with Reina a lot of the time though. Just for moral support."

"Oh, OK."

"I'd better go now though, I gotta get to the restaurant to get us a table. I'll see you soon Roxanne."

"Bye Stev-" she heard the click before she could finish. Sighing, she set her pokenav down. She got the fact that Steven was just spending the entire day with Reina cause her parents just died. And they were probably just good friends now because of the Champion thing...right? Just good friends...nothing more. She looked out her house window up to the Stone Corporation building. After a few minutes of daydreaming about her and Steven together, she saw Steven's Skarmory take flight into the sky. With one final sigh, she tore her gaze from the now empty sky and went to go get ready.

When 10:30AM came around, Reina thanked the Birch family again for their hospitality as she excused herself to the Funeral home. She left a little earlier than usual so she could take a long flight on Artemis. When she was released she looked like a phoenix rising from the ashes the way she spread her wings. As she landed, Reina smiled.

"(Goooooooooooooooooooooood Morning, Reina!)" she chirped.

"And to you as well. I have a lunch date with Steven in a half hour, so if you'd like we can take a flight around the area for a bit until then."

"(It'd be my pleasure,)" she said going into a bowing position so she could get on. "(Fast or slow?)"

"Both," she smiled. "Just as long as we're in Odale at 11." Artemis took to the sky, and both of them snickered lightly when they heard Joey's exclamations about Artemis and her size and speed. They faded away into the wind as Artemis climbed higher. The only sounds were the wind rustling quietly against Artemis' wings and other birds cawing others out of the way. She was headed due northeast as if heading for Fortree. Reina laughed to herself. She remembered when she sent Artemis out against Winona's Swellow. She had towered over the opponent and excelled in speed over her as well. Artemis send a loud call above the city once they sped over it. She circled around the city and headed west towards Lavaridge. Artemis slowed down when approaching and maneuvered as needed to not fly through the ash that fell to the north.

When they crossed over Lavaridge, the people in the hot tubs gazed skyward as the sun was blocked. Artemis called again and did a back roll along with another collection of aeronautical tricks. Children were clapping on the ground when Artemis came close to the ground soaring on tiny gusts of wind pushing them southward. Flying of Meteor Cave was peaceful as well. Rustboro soon came into view, as well as the ginormous Stone Corporation building. Artemis once again called to the wind saying hello to Roxanne, whom she fought against when she was just a small Taillow.

With her trainer in mind, Artemis took a direct course to Odale avoiding Petalburg all together. She made a gentle landing in front of the funeral home.

"Thank you, Artemis," Reina said smiling and petting her beak. "We'll do this again soon."

"(Looking forward to it!)" she chirped happily before being called back. Reina clung onto the happiness that Artemis projected as she entered the home. The long hallway split off into many different viewing rooms decorated in different themes. The bigger rooms were towards the end, ones that were suited for dealing with more than one body. A small sign in fancy writing read: "Mr. Benjamin L. Swanson, Mrs. Erin M. Swanson." She took a deep breath and entered the room. Color after color seemed to pop out of the walls. Reds followed by blues, oranges by greens. Odd colors to have together, but the effect they made was stunning. Flowers were placed throughout the room leaving a pleasant happy smell. The lighting was set on low, however it didn't appear that way. A slight lily color shade was cast in the room. Chairs lined the room, as well as in the middle forming a wide center isle. Two caskets were lined up at the back of the room facing each other. The caskets were closed, as asked by Reina who only went by what Professor Birch told her in the injuries her parents received. She wouldn't even get to see them one last time...The thought made her cry instantly.

"Ms. Swanson?" came a voice. She turned slowly, and greeted Daniel and Chris again. "Is the room satisfactory?"

"Oh yes, it's marvelous," she responded drying her tears with her hand. "I apologize for my current state."

"It's quite alright," smiled Chris. "We understand completely. We also understand that you will be arriving back here around 12:30? A man named Steven came by earlier and said he was taking you out to Lunch."

"That is true," she responded weirdly. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, my dear," Daniel spoke. "We won't start until you arrive." His eyes quickly fluttered to something behind her. "Enjoy your lunch." Reina turned around to see Steven waiting in the doorway.

"Good morning, Reina," he smiled. "I hope you slept well."

"Not really," she replied honestly. "I got about three hours, and stayed awake from midnight to seven."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said frowning. "But good news: I have a table already reserved for us at Odale's finest restaurant, The Chatterbox."

Reina smiled. It was her favorite restaurant as a child, and even being far from the finest restaurant, the food was amazing. "Thank you, Steven," she replied. "It means a lot."

"We'd better hurry though," he said suddenly. "They were starting to get full when I left, and I don't want you late for the viewing." He held out his arm for her to take. She accepted, and together they walked down the long hallway arm in arm without moving away once.

Skylar sat behind his newspaper a table away from the Champions. His eyes focused on Reina, but his ears on both voices.

"You have to try the breakfast food here, Steven," Reina said convincingly. "It is by far the best in all of Hoenn."

"Only if you have some with me."

"I'm not sure how hungry I am," her voice lost a little enthusiasm. "But I can't pass up their pancakes."

A woman with all her thin blonde hair piled up on her head chewing gum came up to the table. "So, ya ready to order or what?" Reina ordered for them. While she was giving exact details for how everything should be done, Steven studied her. She seemed fine emotion wise, the restaurant helped immensely. Their friendship had sure grown in these past few weeks. But something inside him wanted more. More than just friends, more than best friends. He couldn't ignore her beauty. Her flared layered hair made the ponytail she wore represent the hair style of a goddess. The flame accents only intensified her light blue eyes which he got lost in almost every time he talked to her. Her laugh is what stole his heart. Even though he hadn't heard it much recently, it mimicked close to Athena's but more human. Not to mention her impeccable battling styles and techniques. All positive aspects in one woman could make a man fall for her easily, and possibly already have made him.

"Uh, Hoenn to Steven!" called Reina waving her hand in front of his face.

"I apologize," he said suddenly composing himself. "I was lost in thought."

"Over some girl I'm guessing? Your eyes don't lie. Lemme guess...Roxanne? You two have always seemed so close. And she's just a three minute walk from the Corporation. That relationship should work out beautifully."

"No," he said trying to see casual. "It's not her."

"So it is a girl, though!" she smiled victoriously. "Where's she from?"

Steven gulped. "Not too far away from here."

"Like where? Slateport? Petalburg?"

"A little closer than that." his face appeared calm and casual, but inside he was freaking out. He had only just discovered his feelings for Reina and now she had caught him the middle of gazing at her. At least she didn't think that it was her. Should he indulge in his sudden urge?

Reina's heart started beating faster. Was it her? It couldn't be...a guy like Steven liking a girl like her? He was too talented, too nice, too unbelievably breath takingly handsome...

Steven smiled slowly as his mind began racing like Reina's. They had a moment where their eyes connected, and in that moment they told each other their stories, their pains, their joys, their loves. Reina smiled back.

"He just may make this easier for me," Skylar laughed quietly. "Let's see how good a Champion is at multitasking."

"Reina was ut?" came a rough voice. Steven and Reina snapped out of the hypnotic state they entranced each other in. "This be comp'i ments of a 'entlemen sittn' over yonder." He indicated no direction, but set a bouquet of flowers on the table beside a small velvet box.

"What the heck?" questioned Reina looking at the flowers. She looked about the restaurant and saw no one with the indication of seeing her reaction. While she was searching, Steven looked at the tiny name card tied to the flowers. He tore it off without Reina's notice. Sliding his hands under the table, he read

"I'm sorry for your loss, but maybe these can put a smile on your face for just a second today. If you have any questions, look to the Sky. The stars tell my story."

"Weird," Reina said returning from an unsuccessful search. "Pretty flowers though. And oh my gosh!" she squealed opening the box. "A diamond necklace!" Steven was deep in thought again. Something seemed off about the note. The word sky was written with a secret finesse that signaled that whoever wrote it was overly obsessive about that word. And why would they bother writing 'The stars tell my story'? It was day time. The 's' on stars was also written differently than the one on the end. "Who could have sent this?"

"An adoring fan possibly?" questioned Steven still in thought.

"Well, they have awesome taste," she said putting the necklace back in the box and slipping it in her small purse. "Red roses too, who woulda thought?" As she was smelling them, the food came lingering with a more prominent appetizing smell. Reina laid the flowers to the side and made room for the single plate the waitress set between her and Steven.

"This looks delicious," commented Steven staring at the three pancakes laid in the shape of a triangle with accenting french toast towered in the middle.

"Only one decision remains," Reina said in a dramatic voice. She held up two small containers. "Maple or Buttermilk?"

Skylar lowered the newspaper slightly. Reina's attention seemed to be back on Steven again, with the dozen red roses cast off to the side like a forgotten memory. "If roses and jewelry won't work it's magic, then I will myself."

"Honey," called Mrs. Birch. "We should get flowers to bring." The family was walking the short distance to Odale.

"Good idea. I was planning on it." He responded.

"I wanna pick them out!" Joey said excitedly.

"Louis, go with your brother to the flower shop here and let him pick out the bouquet," asked Mrs. Birch. "But don't be too long, we need to get there early. In fact, we'll see you at the home." Mr. and Mrs. Birch walked hand in hand into town as Louis and Joey took a right corner turn to the flower shop. Walking into the shop made Louis almost gag immediately. Aroma after aroma intruded his nostrils causing a horrific smell to be bred. By the time he recovered, Joey had taken off into the depths of the shop. He sighed and swept the store for any sign of him. After a few minutes of hunting, he found him in the very back with the arranged bouquets were stored. He was talking with a store worker.

"We're bringing flowers for Reina! There's a ceremony for her parents that we're going to in a few minutes, and I wanna give her the biggest and bestest prettiest smelling flowers ever!"

"You mean a funeral?" she asked confused.

"A what?" he answered back more confused.

"Her parents died. So you're going to her parents funeral."

"DIED?" He exclaimed. Louis came up behind him. "Louis? They died?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes, Joey." Joey began crying now clinging to Joey's dress shirt. "We'll take that rose arrangement over there. Does that look good, Joey?" He picked his head up wiping his tears and nodded.

On the way to the home Joey recovered and asked to be the one to give the flowers to Reina. Louis allowed him to, and then answered the hard questions his eight-year-old brother asked him about death. The fifth one brought them to the home's front doors. Joey straightened up and walked ahead of his brother down the long hallway reading the signs to see which room they were headed to. When they rounded the corner to the room, they had the same effect put on them as when Reina walked in before. Colors melted into different ones and some others stayed to accent the changing ones. It was as a song was being composed silently with the altering colors. In the back of the room Reina, Mr. and Mrs. Birch, Steven, Daniel and Chris were collected between the coffins.

"Reina," Joey said extremely less peppy than he was before. "We got these flowers for you and your parents."

"Aw Joey," she smiled. Her eyes were wet. "Thank you so much. It means a lot." She bent down to hug him tightly.

Joey whispered "We can share my parents now." in her ear.

"Thank you, Joey," she said smiling again. Tears temporarily blinded her. He handed off the flowers to Chris who set them in between the caskets.

"Would you like to write a message on here, Joey?" he asked sweetly. While Joey walked over to instruct Chris, Daniel asked if there was any last minute changes. Reina declined saying it was the perfect setting in memory of her parents. Daniel bowed out, shortly followed by Chris who took their posts by the main door to direct the flow of people who were about to appear. The Birch Family started paying their respects before anyone came in. There were two kneeling alters paced beside each casket that were wide enough to fit two people each. Reina and Steven went to the far right of the room where a line would form to pay their last respects. The Birch Family lined up after they were done. Joey had begun crying again and asked to stand next to Reina. She gladly accepted, letting Joey stand between her and Steven. Steven looked to Reina, who looked back. They smiled at the same time, and relived the lunch date they had. So involved, they didn't notice the first people who walked into the room.

The Elite Four all entered at once pausing in the doorway as the hypnotic effect overcame them. Helena, Rownan, Georgina and Bregan made their way to the beginning of the line. Professor Birch enjoyed talking to all of them again, as he was the one send each of them on their journeys. Seeing Steven again was also nice for them, seeing him outside a Champion role. Reina apologized for taking them away from their families and away time before the big day came.

"We don't know you all too well yet, Reina," started Bregan. "But it is really no problem."

"What he said." smiled Helena hugging her again.

"With such a talented trainer as yourself, your parents must have been so proud." Rownan said.

"And if you need anything before opening day, just let us know." stated Georgina.

"Thank you, all of you," Reina said tears rolling. They continued on with giving their respects, followed by taking seats in the congregation area. By the time they had finished, five more people had come in, and thus was the cycle for the whole day. Fans, family friends from so long ago, and many people Reina had met on the road showed up. Exchanging special memories and laughter, Reina's mood heightened slightly. Steven enjoyed listening to everything and laughed along with her. A little later in the day when the room was slowly getting fuller, the Gym Leaders began arriving. Brawly was the first shortly followed by the twins Tate and Liza. Each Gym Leader expressed found memories of their battles with both Louis and Reina and enjoyed seeing both of them together, as each of them was aware of the tense rivalry they had with each other. Trying to brighten up the mood, they asked if they could see Reina and Louis' pokemon after the Funeral. Both gladly accepted. Wallace and Winona arrived together as well. They had just gone public with their relationship a few days after Reina claimed the title. Both were excited to see both Reina and Steven, especially together.

"You two make such a cute couple," commented Winona. "I'm very happy for you guys."

Reina and Steven both blushed. "We're not together," they answered at the same time. The shades of red deepened by ten different colors.

"My apologies," said Winona. "Goes to show we shouldn't trust certain medias."

"It's quite alright," laughed Reina. "We're kinda used to it now."

"We look forward to seeing your team after the reception," added Wallace. "They battle beautifully."

"Here here to that!" Laughed Watson joyfully. "It's marvelous to see you again, Reina. I hate for it to be under the wrong consequences."

"It's nice to see you as well," Reina said hugging him. "Still jolly as ever I see."

"Oh yes yes yes, I try not to let much get me down. But I do send my condolences to you. The whole region is hurting."

"I understand. Thank you for coming." Behind Watson was Flannery. Reina always liked her, and her fire pokemon. "Hello, Flannery."

"Always nice to see you, Reina," she smiled back hugging. "And a fellow fire lover none the less. I love what you did to your hair!"

"You inspired me," said Reina bowing her head slightly. "Before I challenged Dad, I came back home and did a small makeover."

"I'm flattered. I may have to steal some of your ideas and transform them a little, with your permission of course."

"I wouldn't mind one bit," Reina stated proudly.

"I'll talk to you after the service," she hugged Reina once more and took her place at the closest casket. After Flannery there was a small break, which allowed Reina to catch her breath.

"Reina?" asked Joey. "I love you a lot, but can I go by my mom now? I miss her."

Crouching down, she answered "Of course, Joey." She flashed a smile and gave him another hug. He ran the short distance and hugged his mom. She hugged back and kissed his forehead and thanked him for being such a good boy. The sight made Reina tear up. Seeing this, Steven hugged her tightly again. She gladly accepted and wept a few seconds before releasing herself.

"Thank you so much, Steven." she said wiping her eyes and blowing her nose into a tissue.

"It's the least I can do, Reina."

"Call me Rei," she said confidently. "I miss people calling me that, for good reasons." She glared at Louis.

"You got it, my love." Once he realized what he said, his cheeks deepened with red. Before anyone could react, a voice bellowed from beside them.

"Oh, Steven!" Roxanne exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "It's been so long!"

"Nice to see you too, Roxanne. Even though it's only been a week or so..."

"Oh, haha, oh well. And Reina! It's been years!" she hugged her as well.

"Or only about one, but okay."

"I can't wait to see your team! You probably have so many new ones! Let's see, when you battled me all you had was your Grovyle, Taillow and Ralts! I forgot what their names are?"

"Apollo, Artemis and Athena. They're all evolved now...didn't you see the battles?"

She stumbled. "Oh, yea...haha my bad." Her eyes were locked onto Steven.

"I think we're going to be starting the ceremony soon, Roxanne. So if you wouldn't mind paying your respects and taking a seat..." said Steven noticing her gaze.

"Oh, of course," she was suddenly saddened. "See you afterwards." From that point forward, Reina could hardly see clearly. Tears kept coming like an invading army. Everyone had sat down in the chairs after conversing with people whom they hadn't seen or spoken to in many years in some cases. The priest came in and said a prayer, which preceded a touching message about how both Reina's parents changed the world's trainers in more than one way, and their well deserved fame. He then opened the floor for friends and family to speak on their behalf. All the Gym Leaders and Elite Four said words of condolence and praise. Following them the Birch Family said like wise comments and praising how well they had raised Reina. Second to last was Steven who spent a good five minutes honoring both Reina's parents and their many accomplishments. The speeches sent Reina into tears every time so that when it was her turn to speak her eyes were slightly red, and face stained with tears.

"Well, I apologize for my current state, but half of it is all of your faults for saying such beautiful things for my parents," the crowd laughed quietly. "When I was child, my parents reminded me every day that I should never give up and strive to be the best I can be. When I decided to become a trainer, my parents couldn't be happier. My mother even said she'd ask trainers if she could keep a pokemon egg for me as my starter," she smiled as some laughed. "My father did mention to me that one day we would battle as I sought out my 5th badge. When that day came, and after I had come so far with my team of only five at the time, I faced my father for the first time in battle. The match had come down to his Slaking and my Athena, a newly evolved Gardevoir. With a new move she just learned, I claimed victory. My father said he couldn't be more proud of his daughter finally taking on and winning against him. He handed me my fifth badge with tears in his eyes. I stayed with him and my mother for a few days before I set out for Fortree. That was the last time I saw them face to face before I became Champion. After that, I saw them one last time...as I was packing to move to Ever Grande. Life as a Champion was so hectic, I had little to no down time besides at night where exhaustion would lead me straight into sleep. The last words I ever heard from them were on my answering machine," she stopped suddenly and looked down. It took her a few minutes to compose, "I hope that you aren't too angry with me, Mom and Dad. I love you, and I hope I've made you proud parents." She ended her speech by their caskets, kneeling in between them and crying. Everyone gave her privacy, besides Steven who came to her side to support her.

"Well said, well said," commented the Priest. "The directors here would like you all to congregate at the front gates to the cemetery, where we will be putting Mr. and Mrs. Swanson to rest." The crowd dispersed and made their way across town to the cemetery. Reina and Steven stayed behind to give their final goodbyes. Reina offered her Apollo and Zeus to help with the transport of her parents' bodies, which Daniel and Chris gladly accepted. They only had pokemon to help with one casket usually, not two. She released her pokemon, and instructed them what to do after Daniel explained it to her. They automatically knew that they had been given a task of great importance. Moving slowly behind the two caskets, Steven put his arm around Reina as she rested her head against his shoulder softly weeping. The two Machoke carried the first coffin containing her father followed by Apollo and Zeus with her mother followed Daniel and Chris, leading them through the quickest way to the cemetery. The town was dead and silent to show respect for the passing troop. The massive group parted to either side of the gate to allow the pokemon through. When they saw Apollo and Zeus carrying the second coffin, many started commenting on the strength and growth of the pokemon.

Everyone fell in behind Steven and Reina, with slight mumblings about the two of them. It was a short walk to the spot where her parents were to be laid to rest. Under the shadow of a Maple Tree, two holes had been made in the ground, inches apart. Steven and Reina took the spot in front of both the grave sites. Zeus and Apollo mimicked the Machoke by places the caskets on a special lowering machine. Reina thanked them and returned them quietly. The priest stood between the two holes, and gave a final blessing. As the final words concluded, a flute player who had been waiting ahead of time began playing a quaint melody by the name of "The Guardian Song," a tribute to the Johto Legendary Bird Lugia. The song was played often at her house, and she herself had fallen in love with the captivating, haunting melody. As the melody replayed a second time the machines began grinding quietly lowering her parents into the ground. Reina stared on painfully. Steven stood there by her side rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. The sun was setting in the background, indicating that the viewing had gone on a little longer than expected. The warm colors began to fade over the horizon as darker, deeper colors took control of the sky. The machines came back up and rested on the main control panel. The flute player began the decrescendo as the last few warm colors retreated over the thin horizon, leaving only the cold, lifeless colors to take over the sky for the rest of the endless night as the last note signaled the end of the song.


End file.
